banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional Occultist
A dimensional occultist sacrifices some of her mastery over hexes in return for increased planar lore— she spends much of her time researching and communing with otherplanar spirits, often through her familiar or via the study of ancient texts, and has an increased mastery over various conjurations and other extraplanar effects. She can even travel between dimensions as she gains power. Abilities Dimensional Augmentation (Su) At 2nd level, a dimensional occultist can augment her spells by incorporating complex mathematical equations and formulae into the casting, typically by inscribing these equations with chalk or charcoal onto a solid surface (although scribing them on paper or into wet sand works fine as well). Augmenting a spell in this way adds both a somatic component (the actual scribing of the equations) and a material component (the writing stylus and ink, chalk, charcoal, or other medium) to the spell, and increases its casting time to a number of rounds equal to the spell’s level (if the spell’s casting time is already 1 minute or more, the casting time is not altered). As a result, using dimensional augmentation to cast a spell isn’t a good option in the heat of combat. Augmenting a spell in this manner increases its effective caster level by +1. A dimensional occultist can augment her spells in this manner once per day at 2nd level, plus one additional time per day for every even-numbered witch level she gains. This ability replaces the witch’s hex gained at 2nd level. Commune with Familiar (Sp) At 8th level, a dimensional occultist can use her familiar as a link between herself and strange, otherworldly intelligences on other planes. Once per week, she may use this link to cast contact other plane as a spell-like ability, at a caster level equal to her witch level. The entity contacted replies to the witch via her familiar (which speaks in a strange disembodied voice), via telepathic contact, or by some similarly disconcerting method of communication. When a witch uses this method to contact other planes, she gains a +4 bonus on the Intelligence check to avoid the decrease to Intelligence and Charisma. If she still fails the save, the Intelligence/Charisma decrease lasts only 24 hours rather than a number of weeks. This ability replaces the witch’s hex gained at 8th level. Dimensional Waypoints (Ex) At 12th level, a dimensional occultist can create a dimensional waypoint by spending 2d4 minutes inscribing a number of equations on a solid surface (such as a wall, tree, stone floor, or structure) with a writing instrument. The exact configuration of these equations is unique to each witch. From that point on, when she uses dimensional travel to travel to that location, she does so without any chance of mishap. Teleport always sends the witch to this spot, and even plane shift, if used to travel to that site, is precisely accurate. Once a dimensional waypoint is set, it remains active for that witch despite the condition of the inscription or even that of the surface upon which it was inscribed—it is the act of inscribing the waypoint, not the waypoint itself, that matters. At 12th level, and then again every two witch levels thereafter, the dimensional occultist can maintain an additional waypoint. She can replace a waypoint she’s already set by simply using that waypoint’s unique equation at a new site. This ability replaces the witch’s hex gained at 12th level. Category:Archetypes